The Brown/WIH WRHR Program, established in 2005, has been a highly successful model that has promoted the development of well-qualified, obstetrician-gynecologist physician-scientists into leaders in the field of women's reproductive health research. The Program has been remarkably successful with four scholars to date and two promising scholars currently participating in the Program. All four former scholars have succeeded in obtaining independent research funding and in total have been awarded 26 grants and published 143 manuscripts. Scholars trained by the Brown/WIH WRHR Program are recognized as emerging leaders in women's health research and serve as mentors for the next generation of investigators in obstetrics and gynecology. Based on successes in the previous funding periods, the Brown/WIH WRHR Program will continue to set clear expectations for the scholars and mentors, provide individualized scholar support, provide a foundation for fundamental skill development, facilitate outstanding mentorship, and rigorously evaluate the scholars and the Program. The immediate objective for the Brown/WIH WRHR Program is to identify and train scholars who have the potential to become innovative women's reproductive health investigators. This objective will be accomplished by identifying promising scholars, training them in multidisciplinary research methods to pursue patient-based clinical research in women's reproductive health, and mentoring scholars to become independent investigators. The long term objective of the Brown/WIH WRHR Program is to have an established robust model training program for junior women's reproductive health researchers to develop into academic leaders capable of assuring that women's reproductive health and maternal-child health are optimized by moving scientific discoveries into clinical practice and population health. The success of the Brown/WIH WRHR Program will be measured by scholar publications and funding (short term) and former scholar maintenance of independent research careers and leadership in the field of women's reproductive health (long term). The multidisciplinary training and mentorship provided by the Brown/WIH WRHR Program ensures that WRHR scholars form the skills and collaborations necessary to conduct team science that transforms scientific discovery into real world changes that improve women's health. The Brown/WIH WRHR Program will develop a talented pool of women's reproductive health investigators capable of interdisciplinary research aimed at improving maternal-child health and women's reproductive health outcomes.